theringfandomcom-20200213-history
Moesko Island
Moesko Island appears as a main location in The Ring. Home to the Morgan family, the island's residents were haunted by the presence of Samara Morgan and her supernatural abilities. Its most notable locations are the island's lighthouse and the Morgan Horse Ranch. Description Moesko Island is shown to a relatively large island off the coast of Washington, USA. It has a lighthouse which went under went restoration at one point, and is often visited by travellers via a ferry service that comes over from the mainland. The island is shown to be heavily involved with the horse breeding of the Morgan Horse Ranch owned by Richard Morgan and Anna Morgan, who participated in horse races and horse shows and gained quite a reputation in the county news. The island only has one doctor, Doctor Grasnik who treated the Morgan Family. The island's economy appears to formed mostly from fish and crops. History About The Morgan's Between 1963 to 1978, the Morgans had a successful life of winning horse races and shows. Anna had several miscarriages since 1963 and eventually the two adopted young Samara into their family. However, her uncontrolled nensha powers affected the island, developing so that little crops grew and few fish were caught between 1970 and 1977. Eventually, Dr. Grasnik sent the Morgans to Eola County Psychiatric Hospital for Samara to be examined. No one on the island knew that they returned with Samara a short time later on Feburary 23rd, 1978, Richard locking his daughter up in the barn to separate her from Anna. However, the prized horses in the barn disturbed Samara and out of anger and jealousy, since her father loved them more than her, she attacked them with her powers, driving them into madness and forced them to go suicidal, jumping off cliffs to their deaths. The suicidal horses died over a course of five weeks, between September and October of 1978. The police called the deaths an epidemic after the second batch of horses killed themselves. On September 17th, a meeting was held at town hall to decide what to do when the death toll rises to fifteen, everyone oblivious to the culprit save Anna and Richard. The horses were tested for any signs of infection but none were found. By September 20th, twenty-seven horses commit suicide, their bodies strown across the beaches of the island. On September 20th, the Morgan Ranch was quarantined as medical experts from the University of Washington arrived, led by Doctor Morrow. However, they are shocked by their own results when the remaining horses are examined. However, after October 20th, the horses stopped killing themselves. This was actually due to Samara's death at the hands of Anna who tossed her down a well at Shelter Mountain Inn, Anna throwing herself off a cliff soon afterwards. The horses returned to normal afterwards, no one aware of what the cause was. Role in Plot The Ring Journalist Rachel Keller visits Moesko Island to learn the whereabouts of Samara after learning Anna's suicide. She finds the lighthouse in a library book about American lighthouses, and learns of the Morgans and their horse ranch online, also learning of the horse suicides through a news archive. After visiting Richard at the ranch and getting little information out of him, she visits Dr. Grasnik who explains Samara's origins but assumes she is still at Eola Psychiatric Hospital. Rachel sneaks back into the Morgan Ranch at night, watching a video of an interview with Samara at the hospital. Richard confronts her and then commits suicide via electrocution. Noah Clay, Rachel's ex-boyfriend arrives and the two discover Samara's bedroom up in the ranch's barn, and then find a clue leading them to Shelter Mountain where they eventually find Samara's body at the bottom of a well. Presumably, the authorities found Richard's body and the house was cleared out for future buyers. The Ring Two Rachel briefly revisits Moesko Island to investigate Samara's true origins after her son Aidan Keller is possessed by Samara's spirit. She returns to the ranch where she finds all of the old furniture stored in the basement, finding a suitcase where she saw a book dedicated to Samara, written by her biological mother Evelyn. Rings After since Rachel left Moseko Island, it is unknown what happend to Martin Savide the house realtor after she left the ranch. In Rings, the ranch has been abandoned for many years, and assuming it was overgrown with nature. Gallery Photo.jpg|Historical Society Refurbishes Lighthouse. Lighthouse.png|The lighthouse. TheRingAerial3.jpg|Lighthouse map. ocean.jpg|The ocean in Moesko Island. Category:Locations Category:The Ring Category:The Ring Two